role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Gojiran/Important: Officially redoing canon
Haven't posted a serious blog post in a while now, but, it's time I make this plan public. Backstory For a long, while now, perhaps Goro has thought of this even longer than I have as he admitted he thought of this before I brought it up, I've been thinking about the status of canon on our website. A lot of changes were made everywhere in the RPverse in the history of roleplay here, even still recently. Events, battles, wars, fights, interactions... a lot of the other times they're pointless retcons that mitigate nothing and just create more holes in the long run. We use retcons way too much here. I have privately conversed this with Tengen who he too agrees canon is really messed up here and is all over the place. Not to call him out, but to have a certain someone people universally dislike within 2016-2017 being considered somehow canon in the RPverse is this. This is a serious issue. Another reason why we've been considering doing this is to have a new boom going on forward, we are no longer who we once were and do not associate ourselves with it. We are Role-Play Grid. What this means is that, as I was talking to Goro on a night on Steam we both agreed we are tired of being constantly reminded of what happened in the past and what forged us. To be honest, in the grand scheme of things we really did not need any of the negative stuff that happened with us in the past to happen and still longer onto today, and the bottom line is; it's not just that we attracted bad users that we have had such an awful past, but also because the majority of us were young and inexperienced and that's what built the foundation for us being so terrible back then. Goro admitted to me the Sue Hunters were terrible for example, an idea back then he saw no issue with when now it has several issues so bad it's not even funny, and I agreed with him. Goro's tired of me constantly bringing up things from the past for the sake of humor, and I am myself too a little. The humor just doesn't help. When something is being constantly brought up over and over again years later, there's honestly a problem. As much as Goro doesn't want to agree, the biggest culprit is the arc that we all know and that we all shall not name and the person responsible for making it. He and that arc changed role-play forever, in such a high degree the arc beat us up pretty bad in the years to come. Changed what is overpowered, what is fair and what is not, so many different things. We've had a little bit of a boost and some roleplays have been good and such, but we really don't have this spark we used to have anymore. It's come to a point where people are tired, exhausted, changing and leaving, and it's something I don't want this website to end on a note in. I want to circumvent this somehow so that we can have a happy ending and not look back on what made us so terrible and all that bad stuff that happened in the past. I don't want to be remembered what we were in the past anymore, because that wasn't a good time. Sure, there were some good moments, but good grief, we have truly had sagas from all these bad users and these events. Sagas that no one asked for, that no one wanted. Several bad users have came and go and beat us up, and we had the biggest toll few years ago by that infamous person and we've slowly been becoming tired and exhausted. One of the reasons why this is such a big deal is because it's really hindering some people, at least two, myself included from furthering any other plans very strongly. With such a messed up and constantly corrected history, WolfMask needs a bit of a clean slate to be honest. It's why he's been out of action for so much because he was birthed right before the infamous arc we all know and hate that we shall not name, and that really affected him long term.I have always been trying to find out why I don't role play as much, and I've realized its due to canon being so warped here. I postpone things and change them because of canon, and I cannot keep going on like this. Gallibon's characters pretty much suffered the same fate with the giant retcon we made of it. Goro has been meaning to introduce FoxMask, but besides his depression and rough personal life, he's more or less admitted things would be a bit easier if we were given a clean slate. He has constant ideas and retcons of introducing FXM that he's really aimless on what he wants to do with him, and I feel giving the RPverse a clean slate will help give him a little push a lot without having to take consideration what happened with FXM in the past. And with the wikis new direction as Role-Play Grid, I feel it only makes sense to refurbish ourselves on forward. I sincerely hope at least some of you can understand where I'm coming from as I wrote all of this. What exactly I'm trying to do To redo canon, this doesn't mean the RPverse will be completely rebooted and start from scratch completely. I realize this will most likely make a lot of people mad as it forces them to wipe clean slates of everything they ever did, so I'm not doing this... but rather a soft reboot. What this means is that around 70% of everything in the RPverse will be completely wiped but now you are probably left wondering now: what does this mean for me and everyone else? What this exactly means is that for 100% sure, all of the horrible and bad stuff that ever happened... it won't be forgotten in the end as much as we want it to, but we want it to have NO impact on how the new universe of role-play is influenced. All of that is gone and in the past, and we don't need this anymore. In general, 70% of everything that has happened in role-play will be wiped completely or absolutely reworked at most. Only 30% will remain truly unchanged from the old universe. Retcons will be seriously limited. If you are sure and are going to do something, please do it and don't retcon it for small reasons. You might not think so, but in the long run it will open up more issues and plotholes. Major events that have ever happened here will also be largely erased completely. Major events tend to be the biggest culprits of plotholes and long term issues. Only major events that have truly contributed will be allowed to stay here. Canon characters must be re-introduced. Original characters and stories are allowed to be kept, but you must wipe some things that have involved retcons at the least. You can retcon and change them as much as you want, there's no limit, you can even completely reboot OC's if you feel you must; but for those that are really uncomfortable about changing a single thing, I advise you to at least change 4-8 things about them at most, things about them that you feel are left open for plot holes. If this means interacting with characters with retconning issues, participating in fights, events, anything that involves issues with canon or you feel "y'know, maybe this story wasn't really that necessary"--then that means you wipe it. I for one will completely reboot WolfMask and will be introducing a character I have been meaning to do with this new universe. Goro will also be completely rebooting FoxMask as well. If you do have any questions, please post in the comments, but here are the questions I feel is the most concerning; What happens to the old RPverse? I originally intended this place to just die off completely and never be brought up again because I seriously do not want to remember this verse, but given Goro disagrees because we have spent years in this, the old universe will still exist... but it will be "dead". Not in the same way that is destroyed or ceases to exist, it will still exist but it will completely cease to function. Frozen in time for eternity, something--the bottom line is, nothing is ever happening in this old universe ever again. It is left and withered and no activity will ever happen in this old universe. In this new RPverse, this will be the new RPverse that will be followed in continuity for now on. Yes, that means there will be two RPverses, so we won't be referring to anything in here as just "the RPverse" now. The new and old RPverse's will be referred by their direct meaning. I don't even have enough time to do any of this, can we hold on? If you were going to ask this or was thinking about this, I was going to get to this eventually. I want to give people a chance, two weeks of finishing up or doing any final activity they feel deserves to be left done in the old universe. After the three weeks have passed, the current RPverse will be rendered inactive and ceased to function and the new RPverse will be birthed after, and everything from now on will take place there. Thank you for reading this. I would like to hear peoples' thoughts, but please, nothing against this idea--I do not mean to sound inconsiderate at all, but Goro and I feel it is best for this website, so our choice to do this is not changing. I simply want to hear peoples' thoughts and opinions and accept it, and any other relevent and important questions they feel needs addressed. Until next post. Gojiran signing out. Category:Blog posts